The 7 (well now 6) go to Hogwarts
by awesomegirl5505
Summary: The 7 (well now 6) head off to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter, the chosen boy, in his 8th year at Hogwarts. Adventure will be certain to follow them. Set after the war with Voldemort and BoO. rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All rights to Rick Riordan and J. .

Percy pov:

"Hey Seaweed Brain! Chiron wants us in the big house!" A voice yelled to Percy from across the arena. The voice belonged to his wonderful girlfriend Annabeth. "Coming Wise Girl!" Percy yelled back, capping Riptide. He ran over and planted a kiss on Annabeth's cheek. Then he straightened up and ran off he looked behind and yelled to Annabeth "Race Ya!" then sped up. Behind him he heard Annabeth yell "Oh you are so going down Jackson!" She yelled catching up to him little by little. "No way!" Percy called back laughing. In the end they tied getting there and were out of breath and in fits of giggles when they entered the big house and went to the 'conference room' and found the rest of the 6 in there (remember they still think Leo is dead so instead of the 7 they're the 6) "Why are you two giggling?" Hazel asked raising an eyebrow as Percy and Annabeth grew silent and sat down "No reason." Percy replied blushing. He was saved by Chiron wheeling himself into the room, he was in his wheelchair. "Children, I have come to inform you that you shall be going on another quest." Chiron began and was cut off by yells of protest by all of the 7. "Why do we have to go on another quest?!" Percy yelled standing up. "Children, this quest is just going to school. You 6 are being sent to a school in England. It is called Hogwarts and it's a school for wizards. Yes they are real. You are just going to protect a boy called Harry Potter. The wizards just finished with a war last year and lost some valuable people. You will reveal your true selves when you arrive. You will be taking part in all their lessons and you will be blessed by Hecate so you will be able to do magic." Chiron explained and the 6 looked at one another "Why do we need to go then?" Jason finally asked shifting his glasses on his face. "Because Hogwarts headmistress wants someone experienced protecting Harry, he often gets in a lot of trouble." Chiron explained "You guys are leaving tomorrow by the way so you should get packing. And make sure to be ready to present yourself and your titles." Chiron then wheeled out of the room leaving 6 stunned demigods there. Percy felt as if his brain was splitting again as he found out about another magic race. "So guys looks like we got caught in another problem." Percy mumbled and nods came from around the table. "How will we get to London?" Annabeth finally spoke. "And what the heck did he mean by wands?" Piper asked. "And how do wizards exist without us knowing about them?" Frank asked "This is completely crazy, must be a Tuesday." Percy joked without humor in his voice. laughter came from around the table and Annabeth leaned over to him and whispered "As long as we're together I don't care about going on a quest." Annabeth said and then stood up and walked out of the room calling behind her "Hurry up guys! We need to go pack!" She didn't look back. Percy stood up and shrugged "Let's do what she says so we don't get Annabeth mad at us." Percy shivered at the thought of an angry Annabeth then left the room to go get ready. He heard the other demigods following his lead. Looks like Percy got dragged into another quest.

Author's note: My second story! Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. There's more action to come. Can't wait to see the look on the wizards face when they find out that gods exist. Hope to update soon. Tell me your thoughts so far please. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Piper pov:**

 **The Aphrodite cabin - Drew decided to help her pack her clothes. Piper wished so much that they hadn't they chose out a couple of shirt, 2 skirts and 3 dresses for her until she managed to shoo them away so she could finish packing. When she had gotten to her cabin after the meeting there had been a note on her bed waiting for her. On it said:**

Dear Piper:

Here is your wand and all the textbooks you will need for the school year. Your wand is made from the wood of a willow tree and the core is made out of a feather of a dove and a hair of a siren. Hope you like. Do well on your quest. Your questmates each got a note as well.

Hecate.

 **Piper finished putting all her stuff into her trunk and closed it. She glanced at the clock 10:27 pm. Piper yawned and layed down on bed and instantly fell asleep. Miraculasly she had no demigod dreams that night and when she woke up she felt refreshed. She stood up and went over to the Zues cabin and woke Jason up."So when are we going?" Piper asked when she had gotten Jason out of the cabin and they were just walking around to somewhere. "I dunno Pipes. Maybe we'll go at midnight." he joked and Piper rolled her eyes. "I'll go ask Annabeth later." she said. "So what's your wand made out of?" Jason asked her "The wood of a willow tree and the core is made out of a feather of a dove and a hair of a siren." Piper answered "Mine's made out of the wood of a maple tree and the core is a eagle's feather and piece of concentrated electricity." Jason answered. Piper grinned, this quest didn't seem that bad. Maybe she would enjoy it.**

 **Author's note: They go to Hogwarts in the next chapter. But wait to see how they arrive. And how does McGonaggal explain it to everyone? Hope you have enjoyed so far and I can't wait to get started with the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Harry pov:**

 **Harry had spent the whole summer with the Weasley's. He had expected to stay there for a while probably but he had been corrected when a couple of owls flew in one morning and contained letters for Him, Ron, Ginny and Hermione (who had also been staying with the Weasleys just like Harry was.) inviting them in to repeat their year of education that had been tampered by the war. Hermione had been jumping up and around the house with excitment when she heard that they would be called the 8th years so that there weren't to many people in one year (Ginny was a 7th year.) whereas Ron and Harry weren't as excited as Hermione but were still going of course. On the letter it had said that there was going to a surprise this year but nothing about the supposed surprise. Bill Weasley had agreed to teach DADA this year at Hogwarts. It was amazing that Hogwarts had been rebuilt the whole way over the summer and that all the teachers still agreed to teach there. Harry really couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. All those memories flew through his head as he sat on the Hogwarts express. He was knocked out of his thoughts by a knock on their compartment door. 4 teenagers Harry had never seen before were standing outside there. One of them, a boy who looked a bit like Harry, slid forward the compartment door and asked "Can we sit here? We're new and don't know anyone and everywhere else is full." The boy explained. "Sure come on in." Hermione said. The boy and his three friends walked in and sat down. "Hello I'm Annabeth Chase. This is my boyfriend Percy are my two friends, Piper and Jason. We're transfering here for a year from America." The blond girl explained. "My name's Hermione Granger and these are my buddies, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter." Hermione answered and Harry started to feel like those two would be the biggest nerds ever. "Nice to meet you all. Sorry for the fact these guys are acting like idiots."Annabeth replied pointing at Percy and Jason "Hey!" Percy and Jason yelled offended at the same time. At that moment the train pulled into the station and they all filed out. Harry lost the Americans in the crowd. He sat down next to Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville at the Gryffindor table. He couldn't see the Americans anywhere, Harry hoped they had gotten into the castle safely. Before he could ask Hermione about them Professor McGonaggal stood up and got everyone's attencion "Before we start the sorting I would like to say a few things. First I would like to welcome back all the teachers and say hello to Professor Weasley who will be teaching defense against the dark arts. Now as you saw it said on your letters that there would be a surprise this year. For that surprise we are hosting 6 American demigods at our school for this year. Now just so you know demigods are half humans half gods. So come on in." Professsor McGonaggal said and the great hall doors slammed open and the Americans were standing there.**

 **Author's note: next chapter, introductions. Hope you have enjoyed it so far. This chapter is mostly just saying what Harry and the others did. Sorry that this far it has been mostly filler. I can't wait to hear what you have thought of the story so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All rights to Rick Riordan and J. .

 **Hermione pov:**

 **Hermione watched as the Americans walked in two by two. First came Percy and Annabeth, then Jason and Piper, ans finally a girl with curly brown hair and golden eyes and a boy with short black hair and brown eyes walked in together. They walked up to the front of the great hall and stood up infront of Professor McGonaggal probably awaiting instructions. "I was thinking we would do it in age order." McGonaggal said and the Americans stared at her for a minute then burst out laughing "Yeah let's make Hazel go first." Jason laughed. Annabeth stopped laughing and stood up then clapped her hands together "In line! Now!" She ordered and everyone did it instantly looking kinda scared. "Percy first." Annabeth ordered and Percy walked up next to McGonaggal and cleared his throat. "Hi I'm Perseus Jackson but you can call me Percy. I'm the son of Posieden, the god of oceans, seas, waters ect. I'm one of the 7. Apperently I'm a hero of Olympus. Umm... And I defeated a whole crap ton of monsters. Oh yeah and I'm a survivor of Tartarus. And girlfriend of the scary and awesome Annabeth Chase." Percy fake bowed at the end then walked down the steps and Annabeth walked up. "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. I'm one of the 7 and a hero of Olympus. I'm a survivor of Tartarus and girlfriend of Seaweed Brain Percy." Annabeth smiled then walked down and nodded at Jason to continue. jason walked up and said "I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, the roman form of Zues, god of the sky. I'm brother to Thalia Grace. I'm one of the 7. I'm an old preator to the twelth legion. And I'm boyfriend to the beautiful Piper." Jason smiled goofily then walked down the steps and Piper walked up. "My name's Piper McLean, which yes means I'm the daughter of Tristan McLean, I'm the daughter of Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty. Just because my mom's Aphrodite that doesn't mean that I can't kick all your guyses butts. I'm one of the 7. I'm the girlfriend to Jason Grace." Piper said and took something off her belt, it was a bronze dagger. Piper walked down the steps her dagger still clenched in her hand. The chinese canadian boy walked up next "Hello, I'm Frank Zhang. I'm the son of Mars, the god of war, the roman form of Ares, and like great great great great yadiyadiya something grandson of Posiedon. I'm a preator of the twelth legion. And my girlfriend is the cute Hazel Levesque." Frank said. As he walked down the stairs the girl with really frizzy/curly brown hair and golden eyes walked up and said "I'm Hazel Levesque and technically the oldest person in this room due to the fact I was dead for a time but let's not talk about that, it confuses me and everyone. I'm the daughter of Pluto, the god of death, the roman form of Hades. And I'm Frank's girlfriend." Hazel said then walked down the steps. "And now a demo!' Annabeth called a smile growing on her face and she unsheathed a dagger off her belt then turned and nodded at Piper and the two of the walked to the middle of the great hall and faced the other, their daggers raised and both of them smiling and the battle started, Hermione would have never believed that someone could be so good with a weapon.**

 **Author's note: Next chapter is the demos. Hope you have enjoyed so far. It took me a while to write this story. Tell me who the others should fight? Or if I should have it tournament style? Can't wait to see what you guys think so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All rights to Rick Riordan and J. .

 **Annabeth pov:**

 **Annabeth and Piper walked around the other, looking for the others weakness. Annabeth lunged forward her dagger raised and Piper raised her dagger to defend just as Annabeth predicted, last second Annabeth dropped off to the side and rolled while she reached her hand back and grabbed her sword and slammed the butt of her sword into Piper leg and stood up as Piper crumpled to the ground. Annabeth stood over her with her sword pointed at Piper's neck. Piper kicked her legs up hitting the handle of Annabeth's sword and forcing it out of her hand. Piper wrapped her leg around one of Annabeth's and pulled her down. Annabeth crashed onto the ground and Piper put her knee on Annabeth's neck. Annabeth pressed a finger into a pressure point on Piper's leg causing it to go weak for a second and Annabeth pushed herself out of under Piper and rolled on top of Piper snatching Piper's dagger out of her hand and pressing it next to Piper's neck. "Yield." Annabeth ordered "Get off me." Piper ordered back layering charmspeak into his voice. Annabeth tried to resist but Piper's charmspeak was to strong and she released her grip on Piper a little but enough for Piper to push back on top of Annabeth with Annabeth's sword held in Piper's hand and pressed against Annabeth's neck. "Yield." Piper charmspoke "I yield" Annabeth replied through clenched teeth and the two stood up and Annabeth punched Piper lightly in the gut a grabbed her sword from Piper and walked over and picked up her dagger then sheathed them both then walked back with Piper who was grinning like a madman (or girl). "Good job Pipes." Jason congratulated pecking Piper on the cheek. Percy walked over to stand by her and threw his arm around her and kissed her cheek. "Next up. Hazel and Frank." Annabeth called and the couple walked up and unsheathed their weapons. They circled each other for a minute then Frank lunged at Hazel and the second battle began. And Annabeth realized that they probably should have brought everyone outside to fight.**

 **Author's note: So Hazel can control metal, has a immortal horse who swears a lot, and can control the mist. Frank has good planning, can change into any animal, and... yeah that's all. Also yeah I'm going to have Percy and Jason fight, guess what's going to happen. Also these battles are not serious and just saying that I think Piper is stronger then Annabeth, I just wanted to show off Piper's charmspeak. Hope you have enjoyed so far. I'm so happy of all the praise I've gotten so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All rights to Rick Riordan and J. .

 **Frank pov:**

 **Frank lunged at Hazel with his spear raised and thrust it at Hazel. She parried with her cavalry sword. they went back and forth for a minute. Frank took in all of Hazel's weaknesses when... Bam! A storm of gems flew at him. Frank ducked as they flew past him, Hazel wasn't going easy on him. Frank looked up startled and his form started to change. He roared as his transformation into a dragon finished. Frank slashed at Hazel but she just disappeared and suddenly frank was pushed to the ground and saw gems pushing him down. Frank struggled but it was no use. He finally turned back into a human and said "I yield." the gems flew off him and buried themselves back in the ground. Hazel walked over and helped Frank up. "We have a winner!" Percy called that grin still on his face. "Next battle is Jason against Percy." Hazel muttered and Frank froze. He could see Annabeth and Piper also looking uncomfortable at this. Jason and Percy walked to the middle of the great hall, Jason readjusted his glasses, the two of them fingered their weapons and were just about to unsheathe them when Annabeth screamed "Stop!" the boys hands dropped and everyone turned to look at her, "We should probably go outside for this demo." Annabeth said pointing at Percy and Jason. McGonaggal nodded and they led all the still star struck students outside. Jason and Percy turned to face one another, they were close to a lake, Percy took out Riptide and Jason unsheathed his sword. Bronze and gold gleamed in the light and the final and awesome demo began.**

 **Author's note: Sorry about how short a demo this is, but next up is Jason and Percy! I'm not going to tell you who the winner is, but I'll tell you that the winner is who I believe is stronger then the other, unlike the last 2 battles when I just picked the winner randomly. I don't want any complaints on who won the demos, I'll try to have a couple chapters where the winners lose instead, please remind me of that. Hope you have enjoyed. I'll try to add more soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All rights to Rick Riordan and J. .

 **Jason pov:**

 **Jason circled Percy, Percy circled Jason. Percy's eyes were narrowed, he was probably trying to figure out what Jason's plan of attack was. Jason felt electricity circulate inside off him and just when Percy lunged split second to attack him he set loose a lightning bolt which hit Percy head on. Percy tumbled backwards into the grass, smoking. Suddenly a crash came from over Jason's head and he looked up only to get hit by at least 50 tons of water. He tried to let loose electricity but it just got caught in the water. Through the haze of the water he saw Percy charging at him full speed with Riptide raised. Jason managed to bring up his sword just in time and felt Percy's sword hit him. Jason tumbled out of the water backwards, he had no time to rest as Percy jumped at him again. It went on like that for at least a minute with them both sparring at full speed, barely able to keep up with one another. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the wizards staring at the the battle, awestruck. Jason smiled as Percy went down for one last strike, hoping to finish Jason off. Jason leapt in the air and summersaulted over Percy's head and brought down his sword to strike Percy's head with the butt of his handle. Suddenly Jason was surrounded by something. It was water! Percy had stuck him a ball of water and was controlling it. He forced it towards the lake and Jason, with the water, fell down there. Jason gasped and gargled, he was a terrible swimmer. Rage pounded in his head and he felt the water rise up. He emerged from the water floating. Thunder sounded in the sky. Dark clouds appeared. A tornado formed around Jason (sweet!) but Percy was also going full power. A hurricane appeared around Percy. This was a battle of powers. The two forces collided Jason fought with all his power to push Percy's hurricane back. Suddenly a whoosh sounded behind Jason and he turned to see that all the water in the lake had risen and was surrounding him. Jason had enough time to curse before the water came in and destroyed his tornado. He felt wind rip his body. Spots danced in front of his eyes. He couldn't breath, every time he tried the wind ripped it from his throat, or he was submerged in water. The winds died and Jason saw that Percy was directing the water (with Jason in it) back to the lake. He felt the water go down hard before his vision went black and water filled his lungs. He remembered slightly that his glasses must have been destroyed in the battle. Oh well maybe he'd have to get orange cat eye contacts (get it?).**

 **Author's note: don't worry I'm not killing off Jason, yet. Yes Percy did win this one. I hope you like. Sorry that the battle is kind of short, I tried to make it long but I'm not that good at fighting scenes. But this is why Percy and Jason should never fight. I hope you have enjoyed and I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this so far.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All rights to Rick Riordan and J. .

Hermione pov:

Hermione, along with every other Hogwarts student was staring open mouthed at the battle scene. Hermione watched Percy stand up after he dumped the water in the lake. He stumbled to the edge of it, like he was ready for a fight.

"Come on out and fight Sparky! I know you're waiting!" Percy yelled.

They all stood there waiting for a minute for Jason to emerge. There was no movement from the water. Percy lowered his sword slightly,

Piper cleared her throat and asked "Percy, why isn't Jason coming out?" Concern laced her voice and there was something in her voice that persuaded Hermione to answer the question.

Percy dropped his sword and dove into the lake.

"Oh no!" Piper shrieked and ran to the edge of the lake.

He emerged 30 seconds later, he was dragging someone along with him, he swam to the bank and Piper pulled the figure that Percy had been carrying out of the water. With a shock Hermione realized that the figure was Jason, he didn't seem to be breathing. The other demigods rushed to Piper's side, Percy dragged himself out of the water and collapsed (to much power).

"Frank go grab some ambrosia and nectar!" Annabeth ordered remaining level headed, she crouched down next to Piper and began to push Jason's chest to push the water out.

Piper pushed her aside and began to breathe air back into Jason. To Hermione's surprise Neville took off over there and began to help Percy. They drew a little closer and saw Jason's eyelids flutter open and he coughed out water.

Piper smiled in relief and scolded him "You aren't getting away from me that easily Sparky." She said.

"Glad to be alive as well Beauty Queen." Jason laughed.

Frank hurried out of the castle holding a bag and ran over to the demigods. He opened the bag and tossed Piper something that looked like a lemon square, he tossed Annabeth another one. Piper and Annabeth fed the lemon squares to their respectable boyfriends. Percy woke up and color returned to Jason.

McGonaggal stepped forward and asked her voice shaking. "Do you normally come so close to killing one another?" McGonaggal asked.

"Normally we try not to." Percy agreed standing up painfully with Annabeth's help and he turned to Neville.

"Good to see you again Nev. So this is where you have been for the last couple years." Percy observed.

"Yep. Sorry I couldn't tell you before." Neville stood up and brushed himself off. Jason stood up leaning on Piper hard. The demigods all looked at each other and laughed slightly.

"I won Jace." Percy said turning to Jason.

"I'll win next time." Jason promised smirking back at Percy. Piper and Annabeth both facepalmed.

"Maybe you could try to not kill each other next time." Piper rolled her eyes, annoyed.

Hermione stopped staring and snapped out of her surprise. "Neville, what are you doing with them?" Hermione asked and everyone turned to look at her.

Author's note: Guess who Neville's parent is. Also finally the gawking mouths have ended. Next chapter will hopefully be Neville introducing himself and sorting (with lots of crying probably.). Hope you have enjoyed so far. Please tell me what you think. Please read my Kids of the 7 book if you can.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All rights to Rick Riordan and J. .

Neville pov:

Neville still couldn't believe that Percy and the gang were here! He had missed them so much, I mean he was a demigod and he missed camp. Nothing wrong about that.

Suddenly Hermione's voice broke through his thoughts. "Neville, what are you doing with them?" Hermione asked and Neville turned to look at her.

"Umm... Err..." Neville tried to think of a good answer when Annabeth replied.

"And why does it matter to you? Neville is a demigod, that's why he's with us." Annabeth explained using her 'explaining to Percy' tone.

"How can Neville be a demigod?" Hermione asked answering Annabeth's tone with a 'uh duh' tone.

"Well, his mom is Demeter, so he technically is a demigod, and a wizard considering his dad is a wizard." Annabeth replied before Neville could even open his mouth.

"If he was a demigod, why did he not tell us?" Hermione questioned leaving Annabeth speechless. All the demigods glanced at him helplessly.

"Because I didn't want to be different then everyone else. Also I didn't know who I could trust, considering monsters are normally disguised as humans." Neville explained biting his lip.

He didn't like admitting this to all the people he had known for 7 years. He couldn't really remember why he hadn't told everyone that he was a demigod, he just hadn't. How would they ever be able to believe him now?

"Oh" Hermione's voice snapped Neville out of his thoughts. She was nodding understandably, so were some other students that he knew.

Luna didn't even seemed fazed by the fact Neville was a demigod. That was one of the upsides of dating a girl who believed almost everything.

"So you demigods normally nearly kill each other just for training?" Ron asked bluntly.

All the demigods looked at one another. "Yeah, just about." They all said at the same time.

"Percy and Jason do it the most." Piper said laughing.

"Hey, Annabeth does as well when she gets angry." Percy burst out pretending to be offended.

"Would you like to test that right now Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said sweetly.

"No thank you." Percy said scooting away from Annabeth slowly.

"Why don't you all follow me so we can get you guys sorted." McGonnagal offered/ordered gesturing in the direction of the great hall then walking away in that direction.

Author's note: Yeah I know, crappy chapter, sorry. I bet you didn't bet that this would be Neville's pov. Hope you have enjoyed the story so far. I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this so far.


End file.
